


Don't Leave Me

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), ScarletVision angst, some strong language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8010529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Civil War, Tony and Steve have finally settled their differences. Steve's team is released from prison, but Wanda is far from okay. At this stage, only one person can help her, and he isn't even properly human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I've Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic on here! Not sure how many chapters it will be, but it'll hopefully be quite a few.

It had been about a year since the 'war' between Iron Man and Captain America. The two had finally decided to speak about the issues, and although there were many arguments, they finally came to a decision. The government would  _not_ control the Avengers, but there were a few rules that the Avengers did have to follow. However, it was nothing Steve couldn't handle.

And one of the first things he did when he moved back into the Avengers mansion was find a way to legally free his friends from the Raft. It took a while, but he and Tony convinced Ross that they would be kept under supervision.

Now, as Steve waited outside of the prison with a Quinjet behind him, he thought of his friends.

Sam, who came out first, hugged Steve with a chuckle and called him the 'Running man'. Steve simply grinned and let Sam tease him before he entered the small plane.

Clint came out soon after, grumbling something about how Steve was a bit late, but they hugged as well, and Clint decided he would drive them back.

Scott was simply having trouble believing that  _Captain America_  had come for him. He hugged Steve for way too long, but both men enjoyed the reunion.

Then there was Wanda, who came out with at least twenty guards trailing behind her. She had her eyes downcast, her hair oily and dishevelled. She was way too skinny, and she had bags under her eyes. It was evident she hadn't gotten much sleep at all.

"Wanda," Steve said softly, not wanting to startle her or anything.

Wanda slowly looked up, eyes widening at her friend. "Captain?" She asked in disbelief, slowly stepping towards him.

As soon as she was close enough, Steve pulled her into a tight hug. Although she enjoyed the embrace, she didn't hug him back, nor did she speak. They entered the Quinjet together, although Wanda sat all the way at the back.

Sam and Scott were asleep instantly, since they knew the journey back would be quite a while. Wanda, however, couldn't sleep. She just couldn't relax. She was free from the prison, yes, but everything there was still haunting her.

Not to mention, there was a certain synthetic android on her mind.

* * *

Vision was nervous. He didn't really know what nervous felt like, but that was the only way to describe what he was feeling. Captain Rogers was to arrive soon, with his friends in tow. And that included Wanda.

She was so fascinating to him. The way she absentmindedly fiddled with her fingers when she talked, how every ring on her fingers meant something different. She was passionate, not violent. She wished for peace, not war. And he knew he felt something for her, he just didn't know what. Mr. Stark kept telling him he was in love, but he didn't know what love felt like. He didn't even know if he was capable of love.

IHis thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the elevator doors opening, and he slowly turned. Tony was beside him, also patiently waiting for Steve and the others to come back.

The group of people stepped out of the elevator, and they were all kind of clumped together in the living room, as though safety in numbers was important right now.

But Vision saw her, no matter how many people there were.

Vision stared at her, and she stared right back at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, guys. This is approximately how long wach chapter will take, sometimes longer. Anyway, enjoy!

They stared at each other, practically forgetting everyone else in the room. Wanda only moved when Steve and the others stepped out of the elevator. She stepped out with them, not wanting to be stuck in there or anything.

"Hey," Tony greeted energetically, trying to stay positive. Sam gave Steve a look that said 'really?', but the Captain ignored him. "How was the trip back?"

"Long," Scott spoke up. "You guys need to make comfier jets."

Clint shrugged. "Just glad to be out of that place right now," he admitted.

Tony noticed that Sam didn't seem to be wanting to talk to him, so he left him alone. He looked at Wanda and noticed that she was just... Staring off into the distance.

"Maximoff?" He asked, and the witch's head instantly snapped to him.

"I-I..." She stuttered and trailed off, having not listened to the conversation.

"You okay, kid?" Clint asked, putting a hand on her shoulder gently.

As soon as she felt the contact, Wanda flinched and stepped back, lifting her hands and letting red magic flow around them. Everyone was in a defensive stance, except Vision, who just looked at Wanda with sorrow. She stared at Clint, eyes wide as though she didn't know who he was or what was going on.

"Wanda, calm down," urged Tony.

"You're just stressed," came Steve's voice.

There were a symphony of voices telling her to just put her hands down, telling her that she was going to be okay, but she didn't seem to be listening.

Everyone shut up as Vision just up and grabbed her hands, as though the red energy didn't affect him. Wanda blinked a few times, but didn't lower her hands.

"Wanda," Vision said softly, and she slowly looked at him. He tried to lower her hands, and she complied.

"Alright, everyone take a couple steps back," Steve said softly, but firmly at the same time.

"I..." Wanda whispered, noticing how quiet the room had gone. She looked around at everyone, tearing her hands away from Vision's grip. Without another word, she turned, quickly walking out of the room. She had remembered where her room was, even after all of this time. And that's where she went.

Vision simply watched her leave, fighting the urge to follow her.

"So... That happened," Tony muttered, tucking his hands into his jean pockets.

* * *

 

Wanda had forgotten how  _good_ it felt to shower. She had felt so dirty from the prison, and she must have showered for at least half an hour to cleanse herself. Once she was finished, she wrapped herself in a towel and went into her bedroom, opening her wardrobe. She blinked at how much... Clothing, there was. She had expected that, after the whole war, she would be left with only one dress, maybe two, and a jacket. But her wardrobe was practically overflowing with red and black accessories and clothes.

She smiled a bit, although it wasn't real. Just an absentminded smile. She chose a simple black dress and a red cardigan. Once she was dressed, she looked around her room, tilting her head as she spotted a rather beautiful glass jewellery box sitting on her bedside table. That had definitely not been there before she went to prison. She walked to it, gently placing her hands on it. She opened it, expecting it to be empty. Yet again, she was surprised. It wasn't full, exactly, but there were a few necklaces and earrings here and there. Mostly, though, there were rings. More than the few she normally wore. All of them looked... Perfect. Like they suited her. She didn't put any on, not feeling like wearing jewellery right now.

The witch wandered over to the door to her room, slowly opening it. She didn't want to talk to anyone, especially after what had happened with Vision a while before. But she wanted to walk around. She needed to stretch her legs after the long flight. So she stepped outside, taking a breath before walking down the hall.

It was surprisingly quiet, for a base with quite a few people in it. Then again, it was a big base, so everyone could just be scattered around. She made her way to the kitchen, and from there, she walked to one of the big windows that showed the wonderful view outside. She stood there for a while, basking in the sunlight that shone through the window.

"I trust you are feeling better?"

She gasped and spun around when she heard a voice, but breathed a small sigh of relief when she saw Vision. She nodded slowly.

"I am," she confirmed quickly.

Vision nodded and stood next to her. "It is nice to hear your voice," he said softly, looking out the window. "... It is nice to see you, altogether."

Wanda looked up at him, and blushed a bit before just nodding.

"Do you know where all of the clothes in my wardrobe came from?" She asked curiously. He froze, as though he knew the answer, but hadn't been expecting the question.

"Miss Romanoff," he told her. "Once we were told you would all be coming back, she... Went shopping for you."

Wanda blinked. "Oh. And the jewellery box?"

He nodded. "She got you that, too," he confirmed.

"I suppose I should thank her then," Wanda muttered. "Do you know where she is?"

"She is training downstairs, I believe."

"Alright. Thank you," she smiled a goodbye, before heading downstairs.

Natasha was there, beating the crap out of a punching bag. Wanda waited for her to notice the witch before smiling at her.

"You're back," Nat said, pointing out the obvious.

"Steve brought us back a couple of hours ago," Wanda told her.

Nat nodded. "Welcome home, then."

Wanda's somewhat fake smile faltered. This wasn't her home. She didn't show it though, and cleared her throat.

"I wanted to thank you. For the clothes," Wanda said.

Nat blinked and looked confused. "That's not necessary. I didn't really do anything."

Wanda scoffed. "Of course you did. You bought me clothing. And in my favourite colours, no less."

The Russian spy shook her head. "I mean, I helped, but Vision chose practically everything.  _Especially_  the colours."

It was Wanda's turn to blink. "But... I just spoke to Vision. He told me you did it. He didn't even mention..." She trailed off in confusion.

Nat shrugged. "Trust me, he did all of the hard work. Even used his own money. Well, he used Tony's money, but he won't miss it."

"What... What about the jewellery box?" Wanda asked.

"Oh, that was all him. We were on our way out and he spotted it in a nearby store, claiming that you would love it. Well, he said he hoped you would love it."

"I-I do," Wanda quickly confirmed. "I just... Why did he lie?"

"Maybe he didn't want to take all of the credit? Look, I can't explain how he works, but he really wanted to do that stuff for you."

Wanda blushed before nodding a bit. "Thanks," she muttered, turning to leave, running a hand through her hair.

As she walked out of the training rooms, she bumped into Clint.

"Oh! Clint, I..." She licked her lips, as he just watched her curiously. "I'm sorry... About before. I don't know what came over me."

Clint shook his head. "It's fine, kid. You've been through some serious shit, I don't blame you for freaking out a bit."

Wanda smiled a little - another fake one - and nodded. "Thank you."

"Oh, I'm suppose to remind you, dinner's at 6," Clint said.

Wanda frowned. "We never eat together."

"Yeah, well, Tony and Cap insisted."

Wanda rose a brow but nodded in understanding. She waved goodbye to the archer and continued on her way, looking for Vision. Eventually, she found him, just outside his room.

"Hey, Vis," she said, trying to get his attention. He looked over at her, and smiled a little bit.

"Wanda. What can I help you with?" He asked politely.

"Why did you lie?" Wanda asked suddenly.

He blinked. "I... am not sure what you're talking about."

"The clothes. The jewellery box. I spoke to Natasha, and she told me that it was practically all you. She said she did nothing."

"Oh, that. Well, in my defense, I never lied. I just neglected to tell you some information."

Wanda sighed. "Why didn't you tell me, then?"

Vision watched her for a few moments. "I... thought that you might feel... unccomfortable, if you knew it had been me."

Wanda rose a brow. "Why would I feel uncomfortable?"

"Mr. Stark told me that it was weird to do all of those things for you. I was worried you may think so, too."

She sighed and shook her head. "Vis... Who cares what Stark thinks?  _I_ think that it was very sweet of you to buy things for me," she told him with a soft smile.

Vision blinked and would have blushed if his 'skin' wasn't already scarlet. "You... Do?"

Wanda nodded. "Of course," she assured him. "Hey, do you know why we're all having dinner together tonight?" She asked, wondering if he had heard anything.

Vision paused. "I do. However, I am... Not supposed to tell you," he muttered, hanging his head.

Wanda rose a brow again. "Not supposed to tell anyone, or just me?"

He sighed. "Just you."

" _Vision_."

He sighed again. "There are... Certain guidelines that come with you being released from the prison. Mr. Stark and Captain Rogers wish to speak about these guidelines with everybody."

Wanda shrugged. "Why not just gather all of Steve's team and tell us instead of doing it in front of everybody?"

Vision blinked. "Wanda, you misunderstand." The witch tilted her head. "The guidelines only apply to  _you,_ specifically."

She frowned. "What? Why?"

"General Ross believes that you are too dangerous to be completely, and I quote, 'off the leash'."

Wanda scoffed. "Ross is  _really_ pissing me off," she muttered. She looked up at the clock and the wall and sighed. "It's 6. We should go."

* * *

 

They headed to the kitchen together, and sat next to each other at the dining table. There was already food at every spot on the table; steak and mashed potatoes. Wanda picked at her food with her fork, but didn't eat anything. She looked around at the people sitting at the table. Stark sat at the head, Steve next to him.

She rolled her eyes ear eyes at how long they were waiting to announce what Ross wanted them to. "Why don't you just tell us about the guidelines already?" She spoke up, causing everyone to look at her.

Tony looked at Steve with wide eyes before turning to Wanda. "How did you-"

"Vision told me," she said, and Vision looked slightly embarrassed.

Tony sighed and stood, Steve standing soon after. "Alright, I guess we're doing this. Look, guys, there are some... Rules, that Ross wanted us to lay down for you all after prison."

"You mean for me," Wanda spoke up again.

Tony looked at Vision. "Is there anything you  _didn't_ tell her?" Vision only looked away. "Listen, Wanda, you are the most powerful person here. There has to be some guidelines."

Wanda rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, but said nothing.

"Look, the only rules are these: You can't leave the tower without our permission, you can't use your powers unless you're on a mission and... You can't touch anyone."

"I can't  _touch_ anyone? What the hell?!"

"Ross thinks that-"

Wanda groaned. "Screw Ross! Screw these rules! Why should I have to be the only one that has to be treated like a child?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "Because you're the most dangerous person here and if we don't keep you contained you could cause some real damage!"

Everyone went quiet, and Steve stared at Tony.

"You know what?" Wanda muttered, standing up. "I'm full." With that, she promptly turned and walked back to her room.

"But, Wanda, you've not eaten..." Vision trailed off as she disappeared into the hallway.

Tony sighed and sat back down. "That went well," he muttered sarcastically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanda's outfit: s2.favim.com/mini/150512/dress-girl-hair-necklace-Favim.com-2726153.jpg
> 
> Jewellery box: www.attenboroughjewellers.co.uk/uploads/3570152.jpg


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey... So, I know it's been a while since I last updated, and I am terribly sorry, but life gets in the way. Anyway, here is a long-ish chapter that will hopefully make up for my absence :-)

Wanda went to her room and cried. Honestly, it was the only thing she could think to do right now. After being told Steve was coming for her, she thought that she would be free. But this was just like a prison. She could feel her powers itching to be let out, just for a moment.

She went over the 'rules' again in her head. No using powers unless on a mission, no leaving the base without permission... No touching anyone.

Vision came to mind at the last guideline. They weren't anything more than friends, she reminded herself that, but they still hugged. They still held hands, even. And he helped her with her nightmares by running his hands through her hair and holding her face. She had fallen asleep with her arms around him too many times to count.

The witch sniffled and looked up from her pillow, wiping her eyes. She checked her alarm clock. 7:30. She sighed, running a hand through her hair. She had been there for a long time. But no one came for her yet, so there was no reason for her to go back out there. But she wanted to have a shower, even if she had already had one earlier that day. She just felt terrible, and she needed to be refreshed. She quickly ran her hands over her face and stood from her bed. She would need another towel from the storage cupboard down the hall if she was going to shower. She took a few breaths before heading to her door, opening it and stepping out. She nearly walked right into Vision, but she quickly stopped before they collided.

"Wanda," Vision muttered, but the Sokovian simply looked away. Vision frowned. "Wanda, you... You've been crying."

"I'm fine," Wanda said quickly, wiping her eyes. It was at the that point that she noticed Vision was carrying a plate with some alfoil over it. "What's that?" She asked quietly.

Vision looked down at the plate, then back at Wanda. "I... Please, eat something," he whispered, holding the plate out for her. "You need to."

Wanda looked down at the plate, and just stared at it for a moment before slowly taking it. "Maybe later," she muttered, although she had no plans of eating it. She quickly went into her room and placed the plate on her bedside table before returning back to Vision. "I was just going to have a shower, but I need to grab a towel," Wanda explained to him.

Vision nodded a bit. "I am sorry," he eventually muttered.

Wanda blinked. "What for?"

"The rules that you have to follow. If it were up to me, you wouldn't have to follow any," Vision admitted.

Wanda smiled a bit. "Vis, you don't have to be sorry. It's not your fault."

Vision nodded. "I know. I just cannot help but feel guilty."

She shook her head. "You don't need to. You're the only one who's really made me feel welcome here."

A smile tugged at Vision's lips. "You are welcome here," he assured her.

Wanda just smiled weakly, then licked her lips. "Hey, Vis?" She asked softly.

"Yes, Wanda?"

"I... I missed you. A lot. And I'm sorry for hurting you."

Vision shook his head a bit. "Do not be sorry. You were standing up for what you believed in, and I admire that." He paused for a moment before speaking again. "I missed you as well. I thought about you often." Every day, in fact.

Wanda smiled up at him. "I actually think I'll go straight to bed," she said suddenly, quietly. "Goodnight, Vis."

The android nodded his head once. "Goodnight, Wanda."

* * *

 

_"You could have saved me."_

_Wanda gasped as the cold, cutting voice of her brother sounded in her ears. A graveyard. It was just her, standing in a dark graveyard, Pietro's gravestone behind her._

_"Why didn't you?" The voice whispered menacingly again._

_"P-Piet..." She couldn't bring herself to say his name._

_"Why didn't you, Wanda?!" He was yelling now, yelling at her. She gasped again and spun around as she felt a cold hand on her arm._

_Pietro was grabbing her, body riddled with bullet holes and blood._

_"No! I-I didn't..." Wanda reached out for him, but he disappeared just as she tried to touch him. "Please... Please!"_

_She screamed as her dead brother pulled her down into his grave._

"No!"

Wanda panted as she bolted upright, sweat glistening on her forehead. She continued to just sit and stare into the darkness for a while, the nightmare still fresh in her mind.

"Wanda?"

She let out a small yell as her head snapped to where the voice came from, but she let out a sigh of relief when she saw Vision. "God, Vis, you scared me," she muttered.

"My apologies. I heard you having a nightmare, so..." He trailed off, as though not knowing what to say for the first time in his life.

Wanda frowned. "Vision?" She asked softly.

He sighed a bit. "You've always had nightmares," he said, slowly walking toward the bed. "Ever since we first met. And I have always been there. To... Comfort you," he shifted awkwardly. "It has been a year since I last saw you, Wanda. It has been a year since I last comforted you," he said, as she simply frowned and furrowed her eyebrows at him. "I... I dislike seeing you distressed. And despite the two of us, at one point, being divided, I... Well, I thought you might need comforting."

Wanda stared at him. Was he seriously asking permission to comfort her? "Vision, you are the biggest and sweetest dork I have ever met. But... What about the 'no touching' rule?"

Vision moved his shoulders in a movement similar to a shrug. "No one will know," he said quietly.

Wanda blinked. Vision hardly ever went against the wishes of the other Avengers, especially Stark. Wanda couldn't deny that she needed a hug, though, so she nodded. "Of course you can comfort me, Vis."

Vision seemed satisfied with that and sat on the end of the bed. Without warning, Wanda moved over and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder. His arms slowly wrapped around her, holding her tightly and gently at the same time. She was a bit shaken from her nightmare, he could tell, but she seemed calmer in his arms.

And he would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy holding her like this as well.

 

 


End file.
